Months of our new lives
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: (Prequel, to the end of the one shot: I will never let go) Follow Naruto, and Fu's journey through the days of which she must deal with being the mother of Naruto's child, and Naruto being a upcoming father. The months count down, and tensions build between Naruto, and old friends, and old flames. Can this special thing survive the right way, and both the mother, and father joined
1. Day one

_**Months of our new lives (Short chapters)**_

_**A prequel, and sequel to the hit one shot I will never let go.**_

_**Chapter one: day one**_

_**Takigakure, the next day, 8:00am**_

Fu woke up inside a hotel room, Naruto had taken her to the same hotel room they had rented out since the first time they had made love. Naruto was laying by her, his hand softly placed around her body, she was fully clothed. Though she thought he was taking her there to have sex again, she was surprised by the fact he just wanted her to sleep in a warm room. He had paid for everything, and she was worried since he flashed away suddenly would Konohagakure be looking for him at the moment.

Naruto woke up by her, and smiled, "You awake?" He asked, Fu nodded, laying there by him. Naruto moved his hand to stroke her hair, and kiss her neck. He then removed his making Fu shiver for a moment, but his smile made her flush. "Hey Fu, come on get ready... I'm taking us to get something to eat." Naruto stated, and Fu looked up at him.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Fu pondered this for a moment, and raised up. She felt a little sick, and got out of bed to hurry to the bathroom, Naruto got up, and walked to the kitchen area, he looked at his dad's robes, and smiled before tearing a piece of it off, and pouring cold water on it. He then walked towards Fu who was hanging over the toilet.

"S=Sorry... Mor... Morning sickness..."

The next thing that caught her by surprise was the feeling of a cold cloth on her head, and then moving to her neck, "Na-Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto just shrugged, "Something the nurses used to do when we got sick at the orphanage, I think I am doing it right, or doing the right thing. I don't know, but I am going to be here for you."

"W-Why... I mean we really never got to know each other..."

"I know that... But, I did feel a connection with you, and its something much different more stronger. What ever it is, then I'll hold onto it Fu-chan, and I will never let it go... So please hush, and just relax. I don't know what morning sickness is, but I know stress is bad when your sick..."

"You-Your aaahhhh"

"I know..."

Naruto kept the cold rag on Fu's head as she threw up some more in toilet, he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. She eventually quit after a few minutes, and laid back in Naruto's hands. He moved the rag to wipe off some remnants of the puke, she smiled weakly, worn out from throwing up. "Fu-Hime, I did say I'd be here for you, well I am here because not only are your pregnant, but because I am willing to see this through, to find out that spark we had that night..."

Fu cried a little bit, her green hair was a mess, but here he was still caressing it, she was pregnant, there he was still there. He had every chance to leave her after giving her the perfect first time, but he woke her up to tell her. She wasn't just some one night stand like she had believed out of anger right after finding out she was indeed pregnant. Naruto was going to have life changed, because he wanted it, and he was going to make sure she was ok as well. She closed her eyes, and drifted into his arms, it felt like nirvana.

Naruto rubbed her hair, and smiled softly at his lover. He then gently picked her up, and placed her on the bed. He got a sheet of a paper, and wrote down a note for when she got up. He needed to talk to Shibuki right away, nothing was going to stop him from doing so. He bent down giving Fu a soft kiss on her lips, not enough to wake her. He smiled, "_I'll be back soon, Fu-chan" _he whispered as he left the note.

He walked out of the hotel, and headed for the council building, no doubt in service today, it was going to be interesting.

_**Inside the council room**_

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Come in..." A fairly tired man said as he buried his face in paper work. The door open, and his pen dropped, he stood there looking at a familiar blond haired hero of the Takigakure. "N-Naruto, it's been a while since we met, sorry I wasn't at the festival as you can see I am buried to my neck in paper work." Naruto just smirked, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well your really going to hate me then, so tell me is Fu related to you in anyway."

"Yeah... She's my first cousin to my late brother."

_"Well we're bout to have our first Hokage killed by a castration event..." _

"So tell me why do you ask, and whats wrong with Fu she seems to be sick."

Naruto paled, and then chuckled a little bit, he was a nervous wreck at this point. "So if by any chance" he takes a gulp, "If someone I don't know say if Fu was to have been pregnant, and the dad was here what would happen?" Naruto asked, and then saw a dark Aurora appear over Shibuki, and a dark smile appear on his lips. He went in his drawer, and pulled out small bladed knive, almost like a box cutter. Naruto's eye twitched at this, and then looked at an empty seat, and took it keeping his eye on the box cutter the entire time.

"So... To answer that question Naruto, that box cutter will be used to cut the balls of the said man, and shoved into his mouth... Then I will force his hand to my cousins, or I'll rip out his fucking cock... So tell me Naruto, is that what is wrong with my little cousin, is she pregnant... At seventeen?"

_"OH MY KAMI! Gotta get the fuck outta here, gotta get the fuck outta here, window? No too slow to open, plus guards, door... Guards... Well I am right fucked... Come on Naruto calm down... This is for Fu, and your child... You could just warp out of the room right? No big deal, just going to tell a sleep depraved, obviously over protective cousin that his cousin, his seventeen year old cousin is pregnant, oh and too top this little fucking celebratory little talk off I AM THE FUCKING FATHER!" _

Naruto just sat there sweating bullets the entire time, and then slowly moved towards the door. He clicked the lock open, but slid a kunai under it. The guard looked at the kunai, and just shook his head. _"That poor fool..." _Was all the guard was thinking, and just sighed looking at the other guard. "Well, I think we're going to take a coffee break."

"But, sir its' not time for a coff..."

"Coffee break now, because I don't want to be in front of this door."

"Oh... Yeah lets get some coffee."

The two slowly walked away from the door, what became a brisk walk became a mad sprint. Naruto heard them outside, and began to cry animated teers. He at the moment had two things on his mind. His lover back in the hotel, and his junk in the trunk that was now in the face of serious bodily harm. He slowly turned to Shibuki who was playing with the box cutter knife his eyes never leaving Naruto.

"Naruto... Please sit down, your kind of making me worried that the father is someone I know." Naruto looked at him, paling even further, _"If you only knew... I am so fucking dead..." _Naruto slowly crept towards his seat, one hand behind his back holding it in the needed seal for _**Harishin**_. Shibuki looked Naruto, and smiled a dark sweet smile.

"So tell me whose the lucky guy?"

"Umm well... The thing is... Umm..."

Naruto stuttered over his words, and then just sighed. "IamthedadofFu'sbaby" Naruto quickly said, and got up from his seat quickly walking to the door, hoping to get the fuck out of there. Just then Juubi voiced it's own choice of words. Naruto sighed, and began to listen.

_**"You will get back over there, and be a goddamn man, and own up to her cousin. You were man enough to come here, and comfort your mate, now step up to the fucking plate! Your were man enough to seal me, and take me on my bet that humanity was just worthless insects, and I now I want to see if you can prove me wrong. Now march that lean ass of yours back in that chair, and admit your the impregnator of one of my many halves former Jinchuriki. By the way that half said she's having grand larva, and wants the man to be there so go!"**_

_"Hell of a time to choose a side ain't it?"_

_**"Yes, yes it is the hell of a time to choose a side... Now get going!"**_

_"Your right... I am just scared of the fucking box cutter, but... For Fu... I can make a sacrafice..."_

Naruto turned back on his heel, and looked Shibuki in the eye. "What was that Naruto, I only heard _dad" _Naruto sighed, and then walked up towards the desk. He took a great big deep breath, and sighed calming his heart rate. He then looked back into Shibuki's eyes. The said man waiting for use with the knife.

"I will say this as slow as possible, and I will explain say this once... I love your cousin..." Naruto stated, and Shibuki not catching on just sighed, "Well sorry Naruto, but I guess we all have dreams that can't be obtained." Naruto now was red with anger, and slammed his hands on the desk, and glared daggers at the said Takikage.

"Are you kidding me... I love your cousin is not enough to hint it on... Fine... To be blunt, and possibly running in the next few seconds... I am the father of her baby that she is currently carrying..." Needless to say Shibuki just sat there, his jaw open. The thought of Naruto in the same bed as Fu, and what they might have done inside the said bed... Was really awkward. He looked at Naruto tilting his head, as if someone just took his brain, and said _"Fuck logic!" _

He got up from his desk, and walked over to the door, and unlatched it. He then walked out of the room, Naruto stood there, before Shibuki came running back in. "YOU GOT MY COUSIN PREGNANT!" He roared grabbing Naruto's collar shaking the blonde violently. Naruto just could not get a coherent word out. Shibuki stopped for a moment, and then yelled his heart out. "Give me one reason... One reason Naruto to not use the box cutter, and cut those balls off!" Naruto paled, but then sighed.

"Because, I came to you first to tell you after she told me. I am the father because I took her innocence, but she also took mine as well... I don't care if you hate it, but I will be here for her, not only because she is carrying my child, but the fact that I felt something... You know me damn well enough I'll see it through the very end..." Shibuki glared at the blonde, and sighed. Patting his shoulder, he sat down at his desk, and rubbed his temple.

"Where is she right now?"

"She's in the same hotel room that we rented to have, no... Make love in..."  
"I see, so why did you take her there?"

"It was cold last night, and I did not want her to get sick, but apparently I failed since she woke up, and soon was throwing up."

Shibuki just nodded, and then put the knife back in his drawer. He sighed, and looked Naruto. "Do you really love her, and it's because of the baby?" He asked, and Naruto nodded. "Yeah... I do, and I will prove it, I don't care what I have to do." Was his response, and this made Shibuki smile. He then walked over to the window staring at it, and that's when someone ran into the room.

"Stop!" Yelled the subject of their argument, and Naruto turned around, gave her a grin. He walked over to her, and brought her into his arms. She looked at her cousin, he was crying. He moved to his desk, and looked Naruto.

"I want you to take her with you..."

"Shibuki, you aren't kicking her out are you?"

"No... I... I know there would be no way for Konohagakure letting you stay here. However, I could send the files over to Konoha, and have them instate Fu as a shinobi of the leaf, or as a civilian if she so chooses." Naruto looked towards Fu who was hugging him for dear life, scared her cousin my do something reckless. "Fu, I need you wait outside for a moment, I'll be ok" Fu looked up at him, and nodded.

"You... Better take care of her..."

"Shibuki, I will... I promise you that much."

"What will Hinata say, I thought you were with her?"

"I caught her cheating on me six months ago, on my eighteenth birthday..."

"Oh... Yikes... Well, I guess you are all set to go, there will no missing ninja status, or bingo book hunters looking for her. Just make sure to marry her."

"I will, I promise that... But, what is morning sickness?"

"When you get to Konoha, ask a nurse there, and she'll give you books to study on. I'll send one of those messenger toads you gave us to Konoha to let them know your here, and coming back soon."

"Thank you..."

"Just take care of her Naruto, she's delicate at this moment."

"I know..."

"Good... With that being said, are you both hungry, I can take us right now so you can make somewhat of a good time out of this."

"I am, and I know Fu is. Yes we can go out, but I am paying for the food, after all I am feeding my family, ne?"

"That you are Naruto, that you are..."

_**End of day one**_

_**Next month one**_

This is a sequel to I will never let go (One shot, check it out for how this all came to be.)


	2. month one

_**Months of our new lives (Short chapters)**_

_**A prequel, and sequel to the hit one shot I will never let go.**_

_**Chapter two: month one**_

_**Konohagakure gates, two weeks after news, 11:00am**_

"Fu..."

"Hmm..."

"Come on wake up... We're almost there..."

Naruto looked at the sleeping beauty inside of his arms, she had been asleep ever since they left Takigakure a day after Naruto spent the night there. Though she had made the comment for them to just warp back, Naruto refused. His exact words being, "Lets get some time to ourselves so we can get to know the spark we felt." Needless to say that spark, was now red hot flame. Two weeks off the grid, and two weeks of just bonding time between have only pushed this to the point of true romance.

Naruto did no care if she was carrying his child or not, though it did kind of complicate matters to where Shikamaru would say it would've been _troublesome _Naruto took this in stride, and now he was just happy to be around her. It did not matter, hell even if she wasn't carrying his child more than likely he'd just gone, and see her the next day prior to when she got him to warp to her so she could drop the news onto Naruto that she was carrying his seed.

In the two weeks that they were gone, they had not gone directly to Konohagakure, oh no the had gone to the land of hotsprings, and even the land of tea. The Juubi's cloak mode made for very fast travel on the lands, and even the air. The first time Naruto took Fu up in the sky with him was something she would never forget. The feeling of being protected, yet free was something almost that of sex. It was freedom because she had always wanted to fly using Chomei, and it was protection, because she knew Naruto would always hold her tight. Naruto had taken care of his lover for the last two weeks, if she asked he got it, if she needed it he got it. There was no complaining, he did it without hesitation.

Hinata had really lost a good man, Fu could understand why Naruto was not always there. He had to work, and maybe this was the same time off she was getting with him was well worth it. He was Hokage, but was being trained by the previous for the various situations that would present itself to him. Of course he wouldn't have time to always be there, and Fu could appreciate the fact despite him, and her being alone almost everyday for the last two weeks he had not asked one time to make love with her. It only went to show that despite having his first taste of eden, he was not poised every chance he got to grab the fruit. Instead the most valuable fruit came from the moments they spent together.

Right now however, their little romantic time together was now coming to an end, Naruto had to return to the village, but at least he got to take her with him. She'd gone nuts if he didn't, and the last they heard from Shibuki who had gotten some sleep, and a much needed meal. He said that has proud to actually have Naruto inside the family, and that his reaction was something overactive to an extent, but in his defence Naruto did get his cousin knocked up.

Right now the happy couple was nearing the gates. Naruto held Fu bridal style, she had her head near his neck. The poor girl had been sleeping nearly the entire walk to the village the reason being since it was the last night they spend before all the drama. They decided last night once again the first time in month to make love. Naruto did not disappoint, as evidence by Fu being currently between the throws sleepiness, and wanting to have Naruto alone in bed again.

Izumo, and Genma were on guard duty when they notice the robes of the Hokage coming near the gate. Izumo was the first to move in, intercepting Naruto. "Where have you bee- Naruto... Whose that?" Izumo asked pointing a finger to the sleeping form of the green haired beauty that was Naruto's lover resting in his arms. "It's a long story Izumo, though I will promise this, she's the main reason why I've been missing." Izumo nodded, and Genma came up to Naruto, he smiled at him.

"Got yourself a girl, ne?"

"Yeah... She's more than that ya know, she's becoming my soul."

"Oh, how cute, but you realize your screwed right?"

"Yeah, granny is going to have more than this to hit me upside my head."

"Really, well what ever you did Naruto I don't want to know."

"You will eventually once I am coronated the full fledge Rokudaime Hokage."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, very much... Now can I go in?"

Both the gate guards nodded, and allowed Naruto to pass.

_**Konohagakure, housing residence, 11:30am**_

Fu snuggled more into his chest, she snored a little bit causing Naruto to blush, but rub her hair with his thumb. _"I love you Fu, don't ever think that I don't... Please..." _Naruto thought as he watched the sleeping woman his arms. He failed to notice that he was being watched by a pair of green eyes belonging to once certain pink headed teammate of his. She ran to the Hokage's office upon seeing him. Naruto was heading for his new house, the one his father had built for when they would've grown a family, now just one month into her pregnancy, Naruto was going to be there more than ever. He wanted her, and he she knew it.

"N-Naruto, where are we at?"

"You missed it sleepy head, were nearing my house. Thought I could take you into a bed for you too rest in."

"Oh... But, I like resting on you, my hero..."

"And, I love to be by your side my beautiful angel."

Naruto walked up the door, and without hand seals formed a shadow clone, and nodded. The clone opened the door, and shut the door as soon as he set foot into the door way. Naruto began to walk Fu upstairs, and there in his parents room he layed her down in the family bed. She was awake, but still very tired. Naruto curled up around her body, and placed his hand over her body. "Sleep my Hime, I'll be here when you wake up." Fu snuggled her head to her lovers chest, and let a small tear roll down her eye. Naruto sensed this, and turned her gently to face him. She closed her eyes as he kissed her passionately, letting her know that he was going to keep himself there, no matter what.

Soon Fu drifted off to sleep, and Naruto kept laying there. His hand brushing her hair slowly, moving it behind her ear. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and got up from the bed. He went into a drawer, and pulled out a ring, on it read _"Kushina" _Naruto looked at it, and took it to the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table wondering what it must've been like for his dad to have a pregnant lover, and he wondered when he had popped the question to his mother.

Naruto moved the ring around a bit in his hands, and then he smiled. Ino's dad had a brother in the jewelry business, maybe he could help Naruto out get a ring. He did promise Shibuki that he'd marry Fu, it was only proper. Naruto then heard a knock at the door, and walked over to it, if he had to guess then it would be his Ba-chan, or Sakura and Sasuke-teme. He opened the door, and force to dodge a punch, Ba-chan.

"You Baka!"

"Shhh!"

Naruto put his finger up to his lips, and Tsunade looked at him a vein popping out, before she could yell he held her mouth with his palm. _"Ba-chan, please be quiet... I have someone in my bed asleep ok?" _Tsunade nodded, and Naruto let go of her mouth, and looked at Naruto. "Where have you been, it's been two weeks." Naruto sighed, and then motioned for her to come sit in the chair at the table in front of him.

"What is wrong Naruto, who was with you when you came into the village?"

"Ba-chan, I think you either need to steel your nerves, or get a lot to drink..."

"Why, what did you do Naruto?"

"I didn't mess up... In fact, I think I fell in love with Fu..."

"You mean thee former Nanabi Jinchuriki is in your room, in your bed."

"Yes... And, well remember that festival I went too a month ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, me and Fu reconnected there. We talked for a little bit, I took her dancing then... Well."

"Naruto you didn't..."

"I did... I don't care about what anyone thinks either, I was gone for an extra two weeks to find out why I felt a spark with Fu, well... I think she's the one, Hinata was one thing, but Fu.. She's, she's just perfect."

"Your right, I am going to need a lot to drink... So tell me is the girl pregnant?"

"Y-yes..."

Tsunade took a deep breath, before launching herself at Naruto plowing him in the face as hard as she could. Naruto just turned his head with the punch, and smirked. "I knew that was going to happen, Ba-chan..." Naruto groaned out, Tsunade had a tick mark over her head, and picked the boy up by the collar.

"Are you sure that it's your baby?"

"Yes... I gave her mine, and she gave her's... I should know I broke the hymen."

"You actually read the anatomy books..."

"Yes I did, but Hinata... She betrayed me, so after giving up on love, it sort came marching right back in my life."

"No shit... So tell me Naruto, how are you going to go about this. You know the shit storm that is going come of this?"

"Yes... I already know the things to follow. So tell me who told you I was here?"

"Sakura, she saw you walking with the green haired girl towards your house, she's pissed at you."

"What's new?"

"Nothing much... So what's your game plan?"

"Well Ba-chan, I need some books... As in pregnancy, and parenting books."

"Your serious about this aren't you?"

"Damn right... I am going to be there for my child, and my maybe soon... My wife..."

"How, Naruto your going to ascend me in three days so I will this work?"

"Simple, I need to get a ring, and I need to do this after my coronation after all, shadow clones are made for the purpose of paper work, and research."

" ... Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because Ba-chan, I am getting smart."

Naruto got up from the table, and motioned for Tsunade to follow, he led her to his parents bedroom, and opened the door. There under the bed sheets was Fu, Tsunade looked at her, and smiled. "She's beautiful... Ya know..." Naruto smiled, and looked at Tsunade, "I need you to leace no Ba-chan, try to keep Sakura, or Sasuke coming here for the rest of the night. I am going to be in bed with my lover, and comfort her like I promised." She nodded, and slowly closed the door behind Naruto, he walked over to the bed, and climbed back in, wrapping his arms around her petite body.

_"I will always be here, that will never change my Hime"_

_**End of month one**_

_**Next: Month one 2 weeks **_


End file.
